


Make a Wish

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [11]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darren is in charge of organizing Daisy’s birthday party and Chris has some reservations.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

Chris surveys the room and rolls his eyes as subtly as he can manage. It's bright and loud and he has the same question on the tip of his tongue that he's already asked multiple times over the past few weeks.

"Dare, honey," he turns around and puts on a smile, "Are you still sure this was a good idea?"

The disbelief is written all over Darren's face.

"Of course it was," he responds, indignation seeping through his voice, "Why would you ever think it is anything but _the best_ idea ever?"

"There's…" Chris sighs and glances across the room as the music changes into a relentless beat, "There are so many of them, though."

"Nothing we can't handle, babe."

"We?" Chris whips his head around to Darren, "Wait, did I miss a memo or something? When did this change into _we_? I thought you were in charge."

The only reaction he gets is one he'd expected, Darren's pleading gaze and a pout on his lips.

"Fine," Chris concedes and with a quiet grumble sits down to untie his shoes, "You owe me, though."

"But it's not even for me, Chris," Darren glances across the bright room, "You wouldn't deprive Daisy of the fun she's about to have, would you?"

"Below the belt, Dare," Chris grumbles because he knows Darren's right.

He's still wondering how exactly Darren managed to talk him into this. To hire out an entire play center for the afternoon, invite a group of Daisy's school friends and not get anyone else but themselves to watch them still doesn't seem like the brightest plan either of them ever had. However, he can already see not just the kids who immediately ran for the climbing maze, but also Darren who's eager to join them.

"Chris!"

The voice calling his name is familiar and he spins on the spot just as he's about to pass the gate into the play area.

"Chuck! Lucy!" he greets both of them with a bright smile and his eyes widen as he spots Darren's parents behind them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Following the cake smell," Chuck deadpans.

Chris lifts an eyebrow at him and hears Lucy chuckle.

"You didn't think Darren would actually let you two do this," Chuck points to the room with a sweep of his arm, "all by yourselves?"

"Actually…" Chris starts but he's stopped by the sight of his parents and Hannah walking in the door.

"Okay, fine, he would," Chuck adds as he slips past Chris into the play area, "but this time he didn't."

"We couldn't resist a good party," Karyn replies to Chris' questioning glance, "We wouldn't miss Daisy's birthday for the world."

"You guys know we've planned a _quiet_ thing for tomorrow at home, right?"

"We do, but you're also not going to complain about a few extra pairs of helping hands, are you, Christopher?"

"No, Mom."

They all eventually move over to the seating area of the centre and Chris surveys the room, still trying to adjust to the noise levels not only from the speakers but also from the kids. And of course, from Darren who's suddenly younger than the now six year old Daisy, both of them climbing and chasing each other somewhere in the middle of the maze, their matching bright pink T-shirts unmistakable against the base colors on the equipment.

"He's done this for himself too, didn't he?" Hannah asks, not really waiting for an answer as everyone in the room already knows it.

"I think we all know that," Chris smiles, "but then, I get Disneyland for a week, so I can't really complain."

"Does Daisy know how _grown up_ her parents are?"

"Hush you," Chris glances over to his sister, "growing up is overrated."

"You could write books on that, dear brother. Oh no, wait, you already did."

"Moooom," Chris calls out to Karyn who just laughs in his direction and continues setting the big table with paper plates and solo cups.

"Chris!"

He looks up to the top of the climbing frames and sees Darren waving eagerly in the direction of the group of adults.

"Come up here!"

"You better go," Lucy laughs, "Chuck's already in the middle of it all."

Chris sighs and heads off to the maze, finding his way through the narrow tunnels, holding back the cussing as he hits his head multiple times in the spaces not fit for an adult his height. Finally, he finds the spot where Darren's settled and sits down on the padded floor.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" Darren leans against Chris' shoulder.

"Okay, you win," Chris admits grudgingly, "Daisy is loving it at least."

"And you?"

"I'll be better once I've had cake. And if there's Diet Coke left over after the savages have attacked," he laughs.

"I made sure to keep some in a special hiding place," Darren smirks and reaches for Chris' hands.

"Hands in clear view you two," Chuck slips past, "There are children _everywhere_ ," he adds dramatically.

"Oh shush," Darren mutters under his breath about not having anything to throw, but his brother is already crawling away, apparently in pursuit of a giggling Daisy who's a lot better equipped for the tunnels.

"Time to round them up for cake?" Chris asks and begins to get up, groaning when his head hits the top of the frame again.

"Pity it's not my time to make a wish when blowing out the candle," Darren remarks as they make their way to the lower levels of the maze.

"You'll get your chance, honey," Chris answers over his shoulder, "I don't know what I'd be wishing for," he continues with a soft tone, "I already have everything I could possibly want."

He's stopped in his tracks when Darren pulls him back and kisses him right there in the middle of the maze, not regarding the audience they might have.

"I love you," Darren mumbles against Chris' lips in the middle of the kiss.

Their moment of peace doesn't last long.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Daisy's voice carries across the entire room, "Cake time, not kissing time!"

They both burst into a fit of laughter and shrug their shoulders as they set off on the trek across the maze to the rest of the kids and to their family.


End file.
